exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dementero
"Dementero, the Hunter of Madness. A predator to consume all aberrations, a supreme lifeform born to devour all the world's insanity. Apocryphae were his target, yet as he gazed unto the abyss, it stared back, and he became similar to those he hunted. Now trapped in an endless paradox, like the tail-biting serpent, this prisoner of his own contradiction waits for the day he will finally be free to entrap the world in a loop similar to his aberrant existence." - Dementero, about himself. Dementero is a strange being teetering on the edge between Apocrypha and Qliphoth. His Contractor is Gemma Beatini. Story Past and Contract Dementero was once a Sephira with an unknown name. During his time as a Sephira, he encountered the young Wendy and allied with her in order to fight Apocryphas, his purpose in life. However, spending too much time fighting against Apocryphas ended up corrupting Dementero and he became a Qliphoth, close to an Apocrypha. He was trapped into the Apocrypt for several centuries. He eventually found Gemma Beatini as an external attack brought her to the Apocrypt. He made a contract with her, allowing the both of them to incarnate into the real world, and took on a physical form, unique to him as a fake Apocrypha. Facing the Madness Together with Gemma, Dementero investigated on a strange string on incidents connecting several Contractors and ended up finding the trace of Wendy, finding out that she was still alive, and a half-Apocrypha like him. In order to reach her, Dementero devised a plan and used his Apocrypha-controlling powers to save several of Gemma's Contractor friends. Dementero grew closer to Gemma, eventually sharing his powers with her and allowing Gemma to perform even greater feats. This allowed Gemma to find out, by saving her Queen Anetta, that the one responsible for most incidents was Irena Beatini, Gemma's half sister. Dementero and Gemma chose to confront her. Confrontation with Wendy After defeating Irena Beatini's Cygnatius it was found out that Wendy manipulated everything from the start. Knowing that Dementero now controlled most Apocryphae, Wendy asked him to come by her side in order to take her revenge on the Seraphim that created her. Dementero wavered, but eventually settled on staying with Gemma, understanding that Wendy's plan would bring nothing for them. Fused together with Gemma, Dementero talked with Wendy and eventually used his powers to appease the Apocryphan influence over her mind, allowing Wendy to slightly calm down. Finally, Wendy came to rest alongside Dementero, who proudly remained with Gemma and the rest of the Contractors, tied to all of them and satisfied with this end. Eventually, Gemma and Dementero would unite as more than Contractor and Apocrypha, and from that union would be born Florina Beatini. Appearance Dementero as a Qliphoth is a catlike teenager-like human being with black hair and yellow eyes, as well as claws on his hand and feet. He has black cat ears and is also dressed in fluffy black clothes. As an Apocrypha, his appearance is that of a monstrous, grinning cat, with permanently bristling cartoonish hair and massive claws. This appearance is often distorted due to his immense size, as he can grow until he reaches several hundred meters. Personality Dementero is, much like a cat, carefree, careless, and all-around uncaring, and he possesses a weird and often out-of-place sense of humor. He is enigmatic and loves to appear even more mysterious, speaking in riddles to confuse people just for the sake of it. Playing games seems to be one of his favorite pastime. However, despite the playful and confusing facade, Dementero remains surprisingly human in his reasoning and behavior, and can feel attachment, as he does at first with Gemma and afterwards with the other Contractors and Wendy. His confusing attitude is mostly just a way to shut people out and forget the insanity and loneliness of his imprisonment within the Apocrypt. Powers * Apocrypha Powers: Like all Apocryphas, Dementero can make pacts and travel between the Apocrypt and real world. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: In battle, Dementero only counts on his speed and strength to win battles, and this strategy proves successful as he was able to fight and defeat the powerful Elsiemina with strength and speed alone. * Apocrypha Identification: A short description on all Apocryphae is inscribed in Dementero's mind, and he can recite them at will. The only exception is Jabberwock. * Apocrypha Control: Dementero can control lesser or defeated Apocryphae by absorbing part of their essence. This allows them to temporarily banish them, lowering the toll the Apocrypha has on its contractor's mind. He can later summon them or use their powers at will. Storylines * Tales of the Fae features Dementero as its deuteragonist. Trivia * Dementero is based on Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat. * Dementero's name comes from Dementia and Panthera, meaning madness and panther in Latin respectively. * The character of Cat from Queen of Games : Abyssal Duelist is based on him. Category:Character Category:Qliphoth Category:Apocrypha Category:Troiani